Must be Something there that wasn't there before
by JC Rose
Summary: Anzu has had the biggest crush on Seto Kaiba despite all of her good pals warning her about him including her best friend Joey who happens to be crushing on Miss Mai Kajaku big time. When they go to confront thier crushes, they are both CRUSHED AnzuXjou
1. Chapter 1

_**There must be something there that wasnt there before**  
_

**Summary  
**Anzu has had the biggest crush on Seto Kaiba despite all of her good pals warning her about him including her best friend Joey who happens to be crushing on Miss Mai valentine big time.  
When they go to confront thier crushes, they are both shocked and saddened at what they see.  
Turning to each other for support over a rejection that no one else but Jounouchi and anzu could possibly understand  
The two crushed teenage friends and confidants are made to learn more about each other in ways they would have never imagined

_** Is it okay to kiss your best friend?, it does not mean anything or does it?**_

* * *

**A/N**

Dont own the rights to Yugioh or the title of my fic which is based on that wonderful song in the movie Beauty and the beast**"there must be something there that wasnt there before"**

** LOL the song reminds me of Anzu and Jounouchi together for some reason and no i will not start randomely quoting things from episode 25 of the Yugioh abridged series where this song was made into a parody**

_Anzu mazaki is tea  
Jounouchi is Joey  
Honda is tristan  
Kajaku Mai is mai valentine  
Shizuka _is Serenity and _Otog_i is duke

The ages of the characters are all to be three years from the final of Yugioh, so if they were 16/17 when it ended that would make them all about 19/20 now except for Shizuka who was three years younger than the gang.

**

* * *

**

She waited with anticipation outside the entrance to the large and lavish Kaiba corp building.  
It had been over **3 years** since anyone had seen Seto Kaiba, who knows what he was up to. The last Anzu and her gang of loyal friends heard was that he was very bitter over his loss to Yugi in all four tournaments.

**For the past three years in fact, Yami was busy touring, duelling and signing autographs, he indeed lived the high life and that suited him and his girlfriend Mana fine.  
Anzu was never jealous of the Egyptain brunette, always so bubbly and happy and had a dress that when she wore to those fancy cocktail parties held in Yami's honor, that could make any man swoon.**

**Anzu had seen Yugi through thick and thin but out of all of the loyal subjects Anzu and Mana were the only two who had stayed by his side as he relaxed in the lucious lifestyle that was now his to own after you know saving the world and all. (A/N yeah you know a little respect would not hurt LOL )**

**Jounouchi had left soon after experiencing Yami's victory but had stayed in contact with his best buddy Honda and sort of friend otogi, however Honda and moved in with Jou's little sister Shizuka not so long ago and as much as it enraged him, he knew that his sweet little sister was safe with his best friend, oh not to mention the fact that when he had confronted them about it his little auburn haired sister politely informed him that she was no longer a child anymore (18 in fact) so with a heavy sigh of defeat the ashy blonde haired male went his own way, stopping in to see how things with his sister are every few weeks.**

**Jounouchi, Like Anzu had made sure that they kept in contact with each other, even if it was only by way of email or webcam whenever they could.  
**

**So this brings us to where we are now in this part of the story**

**Anzu has been anticipating for when she would get the all clear from Mokuba to go in.**

**The night air fell over the city of domino very faintly. The mocha haired girl, placed her white blazer over her pink baby tee and shivered in the cool air waiting for the younger kaiba of whom she was pretty good friends with  
****A/N how could you now be? seriously he is adorable **

Outside in the cold air, Anzu practices what she is going to say to the blue eyed bishoneun when he lets her into his office on the last floor of the enormous building.

"Kaiba, hey its me Anzu" "I know this is completely out of the blue and crazy" She shakes her head in frustration. "Damn it, i cant tell him I'm crazy" "He'll think I'm...Crazy"  
She paced the outside concrete in her sketchers (they are an awesome brand of sneaker shoe) and felt the denim from her flared jeans rub off on her hands. Probably due to the fact that she was rubbing her hands on her thighs for the past twenty minutes.

"Come on Mokuba" She impatiently whines. "Wait what am i saying?" she thinks aloud. "Its a good thing i got to know the little kid, if not then i would not be here now"  
Try as she may, Anzu always attempted to see the good in every situation but she could not hide the fact that the night sky was growing more and more a navy blue.

Metres away from the KC building, Jounouchi is walking with his hands in his pockets. He smelt himself as he headed down the street. "Ah still smellin goooood" he announced to himself.

Jounouchi had been in love with a female for a long time, he knew, it his sister knew it, even little Yugi who is generally Mr Oblivious new it the only one who did not know was the woman herself.

The woman was off course the gorgeous Mai Valentine. Jounouchi had first noticed the alluring blonde seductress at duelist kingdom and could not keep his eyes off her, and he made it clear how hot he thought she was to everyone who knew him which annoyed them all the more.

Never the less Jounouchi was able to break down a few walls that this mysterious duelist had placed around herself and they two of them had kept in contact regularly since.  
Jounouchi was there when Mai broke up with Valon, the motorcycle riding leather wearing hot rod who had made a large impression on the feisty blonde and Jounouchi was not all that pleased about it.

"He's gonna hurt you Mai" he sternly warned her.

Mai being the stubborn girl that she was, told her blonde friend that she was a Big girl now and knew how to handle herself.  
If there is one thing Mai kajaku hated it was being told what to do or how to do it and she did not repeat NOT need a man to protect her.

To Jounouchi Mai was it, i mean sure in high school he had a few flings, that never lasted longer than a day, he had experimented with the odd drug and the first time he ever made love to a girl left him feeling ashamed (mainly because the girl he made love to was Vivian Wong two years ago now) but he had moved on from then, and now, almost two years after Mai's break up with Valon who returned to wherever it was he came from,  
Joey felt it was time to tell her which worked out great because Mai had arranged to meet him and tell him something of her own.

All the hard work was done, well thats what Jounouchi thought anyway.

Wearing a sexy pair of tight jeans, black hoodie and sweet smelling cologne Jounouchi was ready to meet his girl and hear what she had to say.

As he approached the building he squinted his eyes to see who the female waiting outside shivering her ass of was.

"A..Anzu" He called out.

"Jounouchi?"

"Man what are you doing here" They both said at the same time.

Jounouchi scratced the back of his head. "Well uh funny story"

"Yeah well tell me about it later, right now i gotta meet someone inside" She pointed to the entrance.

The blonde male raised an eye brow. "Who?"

Anzu looked at the concrete sheepishly. "Ah you remember Seto kaiba right?"

Did Jounouchi remember Seto Kaiba? A/N (oh come on seriously?)

"Uh no Anzu i have no idea who Seto kaiba is" "He only tried to take me down every chance i got, kicked my ass in every finals tournament and generally made me and my friends feel like peices of white trash"

Anzu bites her bottom lip. "Uh yeah well he is not that bad Jounouchi"

Jounouchi throws his arms in the air. "Not that bad?" "NOT THAT BAD"

Just then Mai valentine walks out of the entrance and straight into Jounouchi tearing strips off Kaiba rather loudly infront of Anzu.

"That bastard also...." he stops talking and turns around. "Mai?"

The blonde haired female just nods her head. "What are you talking about?" she crosses her arms.

"Ah nuthin" "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jounouchi anxiously asks

He cant help but observe the way that black skirt and white blouse clung to her figure, her tights were wrapped around her legs as he longed to be instead and her make up was perfectly done.

"Oh uh well its very important so i wander if you would like to wait inside well i tell my boss I'v finished for the day" Mai explains.

She then looks at Anzu shivering in the cold air. "What are you doing here Anzu?"

"oh uh waiting for Mokuba" (not completely a lie)

"I thought you were waiting for Seto kaiba" Jounouchi questions.

Mai darts her purple eyes in the young girls direction fiercely.

"Why do you want to see Seto kaiba anzu?" she asks.

"Uh no offense Mai, but just cuz you work as his secretary doesn't mean you need to know_ everything" _anzu's tone is rather harsh and cold.

Mai half smiles then folds her arms and looks directly at Anzu. "Well actually I..."

"Hey Anzu you can come inside and wait" Mokuba finally came downstairs to tell Anzu she could enter the buidling, when he saw Jounouchi.

"Mai why is Jounouchi here?"

Mai sighed and Jounouchi stood there not making head nor tail of what the hell was going on.

"why dont you all come inside and wait here on the ground floor?"

Anzu and Jounouchi look at each other, they both shrug and go inside where it was alot warmer.

Mai brings mokuba over to her and asks why that girl is here.

"I dunno she said she HAS to speak to my big bro" mokuba answers innocently.

Mai twirls her hair and stares at the blue eyed female with curiosity. "hmmm why though?"

Mokuba shrugs "Heaps of people wanna talk to my brother about something, you know that Mai"

"I suppose so Mokuba" She says, her eyes still fixed on Anzu.

Jounouchi sits beside Anzu and waits for Mai to finish work.

"Ah hurry up and let her go home already" he hisses to himself.

Anzu sits beside him anxiously waiting for that dreamy man to come walking down the stairs and approach her.

"So Jounouchi i take it you are not here to see Kaiba"

The blonde laughs and scratches his arm a little nervously. "Ah you know me so well Anzu"

The brunette laughs and looks at her friend for a second. _"Mai had better not break his heart" _she thinks

After what felt like an eternity, the man himself CEO and egotistical egotist extrodonaire Kaiba gets off of the elevator

His white coat trails on the floor as he walks with a staunchness, briefcase in hand and a sly smile forms across his lips when he sees mokuba.

"Hey big bro, Anzu mazaki wants to see you" Kaiba looks over at the familiar girl.

He then looks at Mai as if to say "what the **** is she doing here?"

Mai flicks her hand in the air and says "i dont know, she said she has to talk to you"

He narrows his eyes at Anzu and sighs when he sees Jounouchi.

"Have you told the mutt yet?" He asks.

"Its Jounouchi, and i am about to" Mai replies.

She twirls her hair in an extremely anxious fashion and heads over to where jounouchi is sitting with Anzu.

They both look up.

"Jounouchi, there is something i need to tell you" "thats why i needed to see you today"

The tatty haired male stands to his feet. "whatever it is, just tell me" "i promise it wont affect our friendship" (he thinks she is gonna tell him she loves him so you know)

Kaiba appears behind Mai and narrows his deep sapphire eyes at Anzu once again.

"What do you want Mazaki?" he cooly asks.

Anzu feels her palms start to sweat. She had so much she wanted to say to him but the words just werent coming out.

His demeanor was not helping neither was having Mai stand right in front of him, rather close beside him actually....

"Uh Kaiba, Seto I know this may seem a little..." her words are cut short when her eyes are cast upward at Seto's hand and where it was, on Kajaku's waist.

Jounouchi's eyes became red and his fists started to clench, what was this sleaze bag doing to his girl? Trying to cop a feel or what?

Anzu stands up and disregards what she was going to say instead she points at Kaibas arm movements around mai and asks whats going on..

"Oh the suspense is killing them" Kaiba whispers into Mai's soft ear.

Mai gives seto a devils grin before turning to face Jounouchi who looks ready to pounce.

"Jounouchi, uh Anzu" (Kajaku still did not know why she was here but she had a fair idea by now)

_Dont say it dont say it _Anzu's mind begged the next few words not to come out of Mai's mouth.

"Kaiba and Me are together, we have been for over a year now"

Before she could even look at the expression on both of the teens faces, Kaiba intercedes.

"Yeah and to add insult to your injury we are getting married"

* * *

TBC

should i?

is it any good?

its a spur of the moment type of fic so please RandR


	2. Chapter 2

**There must be something there that wasn't there before**

Chapter two

**A/N**

Honestly why do i even bother?  
No its not about the lack of reviews or the fact this story has only received one, its cool to continue it so here it is

* * *

The feeling of being rejected so harshly had left a hollowness in the pit of Anzu's stomach as she stepped outside for some fresh air.

Cursing under her breath she mumbled to herself.

"I cant believe it" "Mai of all people" "I mean so what if shes pretty?" "ah Seto kaiba is a shallow son of a..."

"Hey Anzu" Jounuchi came running behind her.

Anzu spun around.

"You wanna get something to eat?" the blonde asks.

Anzu stares blankly at him. "No Jounuchi I don't"  
"honestly, how can you think of food?" she sulks.

Her best friend and male compadre puts his arm around her shoulder and the two of them walk down the busy street.

"I can always eat, besides a chick like Mai would probably be too high maintenance anyway" he said with one hand in his pocket.

"Oh so that it?" "you are completely over your insane crush?" Anzu asked perplexed.

Jounouchi looked at the concrete then smirked to himself. _"off course Im not over it" _He thought to himself.

He could never tell her that though, not his sweet friend who was looking to him to be the strong one.

"Yeah, I guess i am Anzu" "Ya know there are plenty more fish in the sea"

The brunette nods her head and plays with her bracelet, the one Yugi had given her before he went to egypt.

As the night grew colder and darker, the two of them found solice in a burger bar where they were out of the night air.

Jounouchi managed to stuff his face while Anzu played around with her fries, barely nibbling at the ends of them.

"Hey Jou?"

"Yeah" he says with mouthful of burger.

"Do you ever miss Yugi?"

Jounouchi wipes his mouth and scratrches the back of his head.

"Yeah, ya know sometimes" "But I know he and the pharoah are back where they need to me so that makes me happy"

Anzu smiled a little. That softness in Jounouchi always managed to shine through.

Across the street, Anzu could see a couple of lovers kissing under the lamp light. This braught tears to her eyes.

"Uh Jou Im going to the bathroom, back in a sec" Anzu sprinted off into the ladies.

Jou shrugged and helped himself to a few of Anzu's left over fries.

"Waste not want not hehe" he grinned.

In the bathroom, Anzu waited until the two females in their had finished before looking into the mirror at herself.

Her face was beet red and her eyes were glistening over with tears. She observed her white jacket and how she looked in her purple top and black skirt over nice knee high boots.

"Look at me" She spat.

"No wonder Seto went after Mai"

"Im as plain as a plaid sweater" she then burst into tears and slumped onto the floor.

"Yugi's gone, Seto doesn't even know im alive and ....." "Im all alone" she whimpered.

Anzu was unaware that she was not alone.....

By the time Jou had finished chowing down on his food, Anzu had remerged from the bathroom.

"Lets go home" she said wiping her eyes.

Jounouchi looked confused. "Anzu, are you okay?"

Anzu blinked back more tears and grabbed her friend by the arm.

"Im fine, now lets get a taxi home" She led him outside to wait for a cab.

"you can pay" She ordered.

Jounouchi groaned. "Aw man"

* * *

Jounouchi paid for the cab ride home and walked Anzu back to her flat.

"Well uh, that was er interesting" He said with his arm on his neck uneasily.

Anzu sighed. "Tell me about it"

"Oh Serenity is gonna be here tomorrow so d'ya wanna meet up with us or somethin?"

Anzu nodded her head. "Yeah sure" "I cannot remember the last time i saw your little sister"

Jounouchi then sighed. "yeah well you know my Mom" "She thinks it will be battle city all over again"

Anzu raises an eyebrow. "that was ages ago, she cant keep blaming you because Serenity almost got hurt"

Jou shrugs. "I know" "what are ya gonna do?"

Anzu then smiled and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey at least you got a bit of money from the duels"

Jounouchi proudly grins. "that right, and i aint gotta start lookin for work for another couple a months"

"You spent over one hundred thousand dollars ALREADY?" Anzu screams.

Jounouchi's face grows bright red. "SHHH" "the whole damn neighborhood can hear ya"

Anzu folds her arms. "Well i guess you have helped us all out"

"Yeah I had to make sure Serenity was okay, and then Tristan and Duke needed some extra funds so..."

Anzu sighs. "You are too generous Jou"

"Well you can always give me back the dough I loaned ya" He joked.

Anzu became flustered. "Im working really hard to try to pay you back Jou"

He just winked. "Na forget about it" "You and me have been pals for ages" "And you are good to Serenity" He then holds in a deep breath. "Hell your good to all of us"

Anzu felt flattered and a bit taken back. "Aw thanks"

"So il see you tommorrow?" "Il swing by after work with Serenity"

"No doubt tristan will be there then" She laughed.

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. "Its enough he aint moved his ass outta my house, he's all over my sister like a disease"  
he continues.

"I told Serenity, she'll catch herself an STD if she sleeps with him, or any guy" His fists clench.

"Thats a little extreme Jou even for you" Anzu said.

Jounouchi shrugged again.

"Anyway sleep well Anzu and forget about my fancy pants" "He aint worth your time"

Anzu nodded her head and waved goodbye to her friend.

Jounouchi walked off into the distance, with his denim coat over a pair of tight black jeans.

Anzu found herself watching his movement and then blushed when she realized she was starring.

"He's kinda cute from the back" She giggled.

Walking a couple of blocks to his own apartment, Jounouchi started thinking of the day and the events that took place.

He then thought of Anzu, the time the gang all watched her dancing.

She moved so effortlessly and had the nicest pair of pink shorts on.

He then snapped out of his thoughts of Anzu's curves when he realized he was home....

Perhaps there is something building up between the two?

* * *

**In the next chapter**

They all meet up after Anzu finishes work and go dancing, Jounouchi remains fascinated by his friends dance moves when all of a sudden a handsome young man cuts in and starts to dance with her...  
Will Jou do anything? or are his feelings for Anzu nothing more than friendship?

find out in chapter three

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**There must be something there that wasn't there before**

_Chapter three_

**A/N**

okay i realize i mixed up the character plot with the second chapter.

Tristan IS with Serenity but is not living with her, she is also 18 and well doing things with Tristan that Jonouchi does not yet know about :D  
I will continue to call Tea, Anzu and Joey Jounouchi, however it may be a little late to change Tristan, duke and serenity's names to their japanese ones or else readers will start to complain and the forever changing names of the characters, also Jounouchi has a bit of money left over from the Tournament and Yami is in Egypt with his girlfriend Mana.

* * *

Chapter three

**The boy with two left feet**

Anzu wiped the beads of sweat from her face as she hurriedly finished cleaning up the shop for the day. Anzu had managed to find a job to supplement her Dance classes of which was her passion and thanks to her best friend Jou, she was able to pay to attend the dance school in the every evening, except off course on weekends like today and the wonderful night before where it all hit the fan.

_"I will pay him back" "when I'm a famous gorgeous dancer" _Thoughts of this caliber were floating through her mind, when the manager turned off the lights and locked the doors.

"Almost done Anzu?" The short overweight man asked.

"Almost" Anzu replied, snapped out of her better place with Kaiba as a professional dancer.......

Feeling tired, sweaty and meek, Anzu headed out the back exit and looked at her dance Schedule for next week.

"Great, an exam thats just perfect" she leaned against the large concrete building over looking the middle of the city.

Her black skirt and shirt cafe uniform left nothing to the imagination, and she despised the awful little hat that the staff had to wear. The pay was average and Anzu was one of their best workers. She also loved to tell customers stories of how her and the undisputed KING OF GAMES knew each other and travelled the world with their other friends, finding marvelous new cards and experiencing fierce battles and epic wins and fatal losses in some cases.

Thoughts of Yugi plagued the weak girls mind as she gently struck the comb through her shoulder length chocolate hair.

"I need a shower" "Maybe i wont go out tonight" she said to herself.

Anzu had no idea that she was about to be completely wrong.

"ANZU" a higher pitched voice shouted from down the street.

It was Serenity, dressed in a long bohemian purple dress with two large beaded necklaces. Her long auburn hair blowing in the wind made Anzu feel all the more plain. Here she was over worked and frumpy in an all black uniform with her hair sticking to her head and there was her friend, Serenity looking pretty as a picture.

"Its been way to long" Serenity threw her arms around Anzu.

"Yeah Il say" Anzu returned the hug and forced a weary smile.

In the distance she could see Jounouchi, wearing his long black hoodie and those tight jeans which did not look to bad at all on this long legs. His black shoes were pretty nice too.

_"why am i thinking like this?" _Anzu thought as she pulled away from Serenity and admired her lovely handbag.

"Oh Jounouchi got this for me" "Its a PRADA bag" She squealed.

Anzu nodded and bit her lip in slight jealousy. "Wow thats really nice Serenity" she managed to say, when she was actually thinking _"Damn you, I wish he had got me one of those"_

Tristan appeared and wrapped his long arms around Serenity. She looked up at him and their lips locked for a kiss.

Anzu raised an eye brow at this, she wandered why Jounouchi was just standing next to the two of them, instead of ripping that Adidas coat he brought Tristan right of him and setting it alight for the world to see.

"Oh forgive me" Serenity blushed. She held onto Tristans hand as he walked beside her.

"We have been going out for awhile now, we just sorta kept it a secret"

"Oh i gathered that" Anzu sighed.

Jounouchi shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well if my sister is gonna be with a man, it may as well be one of my closest buddies"

Anzu nodded in agreement.

_"Even Serenity has a boyfriend" _was the thought that came to mind as the group headed toward Dukes convertible.

Mr smooth was waiting the drivers seat on the side of the road, with his arm hanging out over the window which had been pulled down. His dice tattoo showed off his toned arm and his hair was tied back revealing his large green eyes and delicate creme skin.

There was girl in the car, no one knew who she was except for Duke. Ever since the tournament had ended, Duke had a string of ladies after him which kept him happy he also had a flash new car thanks to some help from his good ol pal Jounouchi, and since he could drive jou made it a condition that if he pays for the car, Duke has to drive him to wherever he wants.

"Im sorry i couldnt pick you guys up last night" she said, with one arm on the wheel and the other on this blonde peppy female in the passenger seat.

"Yeah well dont let it happen again" Jou warned, sitting next to Anzu, while Serenity and Tristan hopped on his motorbike and drove off.

"Ah you are okay with your baby sister on a motorbike with tristan?" Anzu asked, pointing to the male speeding off down the busy streets with his girl in toe clinging on to him.

"I wasnt at first" "but after a few rides on the thing myself with the guy, he is actually pretty good" jou explained.

The girl then spun around and giggled. "He isnt a wild ride like Duke" she said with a blasé wink.

Duke laughed proudly "thats right"

Anzu cringed and Jou pretended not to hear that.

The conversation in the convertible was minimal as the lights came on the night grew.

No one was able to tell but jou was actually quite hung up on losing Mai, to Mr Rich, jou had thought he could use his tournament money to impress Mai but he guessed that maybe money was not what Mai was after when she went with Kaiba.

What was she after? I mean she could not actually like the swine, even if he was a little bit handsome, not nearly as handsome as Jounouchi was mind you, then again Anzu his sensible best friend had been in a daze around him.

Jounouchi could not understand it at all. So he kept his feelings of losing Mai and why there was such a fascination over Seto Kaiba to himself as the group rode to the nearest dance club where the music was already pumping.

"Everyone out" Duke yelled, leaping out of his silver veichle and helping his new girlfriend out.

Anzu and jou hopped out of the car and observed the way Duke and his new piece were dressed.

Tight leather pants and a sexy white shirt with that long dice earring and heavy eyeliner was dukes attire and the girl had her dancing shoes on, the straps of her heels went all the way up her legs to the short shorts she was wearing underneath a silver sleeveless top with necklaces and earrings all over herself.

Anzu sighed.

"Uh Im not really dressed for dancing, plus Im exhausted from work, its sunday night and I have school tomorrow nigh...."

"NONE of your excuses, girlie" jou interrupted

He grabbed her by the hand. "If I'm goin in you are"

She rolled her eyes and let Jou take her into the R18 rated club.

"Well there had better be some food in this joint, I am starving" Anzu grumbled, walking up the long dark stairs until the arrived at the door with a big silver sign that read DANCE CULTURE

Two guards stood by and checked

Naturally Duke and his girl for the moment, were complimented on their outfits, Anzu was just stared blankly at but her and jou got in.

The music was loud, there were people rubbing up against each other and the dance floor was lit up all different colors. It never seemed to end, it was as though everywhere the walked was part of the dance floor itself.

Anzu yelled past the thumping techno music. "IM HUNGRY"

Jou nodded, and the two of them pushed their way past the sweaty mound of dancing people until the reached the bar, where some black velvet couches were placed nearby, the sound was alot lower by the couches so they decided to sit there for a minute.

Jou slumped onto the couch and sent a text to his sister.

Anzu headed to the bar to order something.

"WHAT?" "You dont serve anything?"

"We serve any kinda drink you can think of darling" the bartender replied.

Anzu closed her eyes in frustration. "I meant food" she replied.

"Sorry honey pie, only drinks"

Anzu released her shoulders and threw her hands in the air. "Fine, il have a vodka and raspberry" She looked over at Jou.

"Uh and something with Beer in it"

When the drinks were made, Anzu stomped over to her friend, who was busy waiting for a reply from his sister and slammed the drinks on the table.

"HERE"

Jou almost jumped off the couch. "WA?"

Anzu sat on the couch, arms folded and began sipping at her drink cooly.

"They dont serve food" She hissed.

Jou could not help but laugh.

"Oh this is funny to you?"

"Well a little bit" he replied, blocking himself with is arms incase Anzu lunged at him.

Anzu just rolled her eyes and observed the dancers, Duke and this girl had quite an entourage of dancers pushing themselves up against them. Mr Devlin loved the spotlight, so for him this was element.

Jou continued to check his phone then peered over at Duke.

"He seems to be enjoin himself don cha think?"

Anzu took another swig of her drink. "Oh good for him"

Jou put his phone away and went over and sat beside Anzu.

"You're not okay so don't tell me you are" "somethin's up"

Anzu looked over at Jounouchi, his brown eyes were focused one hers, Say what you will about him, he was loyal to his friends and him and Anzu were closer than ever now that Yugi had gone with Mana to egypt.

"I just need something to eat" she quietly said.

Jou rubbed her shoulder. "Yeah well, when Serenity gets here, we can get outta here if ya want"

Anzu nodded.

"JOU" Serenity yelled, making her way through the crowds to where him and Anzu were sitting.

She was holding onto Tristans hand excitedly.

"Ready to dance Anzu?" Tristan asked.

Anzu shook her hands in the air. "Oh no, not after the day I've had"

Serenity rolled her eyes and pulled Anzu up off the couch. "Come on, you are the best dancer i know" "I bet you can dance the hell out of anyone in here"

Anzu reluctantly agreed with the statement but still declined the offer to dance.

"Look at me Serenity, I am hardly dressed for dancing" "Besides i have an exam this week and..."

"And what?" Serenity questioned. "You need the practice, and this is the perfect place to do it"

Anzu looked over at Jou, he smiled at her with a wink that said "go on"

"Okay" Anzu said, she then narrowed her eyes over at Jounouchi.

"Only if Jou dances as well"

"Wait what?" Jou jumped out of his seat.

Tristan burst out laughing.

Serenity then dragged her defiant brother on to the dance floor where Anzu was already starting to feel the music and ease her way into the groove.

As the music pumped, Serenity danced along side Anzu, who let her emotions of the day out on her dance moves. all of the pent up rage she had over Kaiba's rejection toward her was spilled out in her moves, and it was not long before all eyes were on her, and the DJ had given it up for her with a song dedicated just for her.

_"Shes a maniac, maniac on the floor, and shes dancin like she's never danced before" _The lyrics played As the brunette danced herself into the night.

The way she looked, the day at work, her exam it all melted away as her movements took control of her body and everyone was looking.

"the girl can dance" Tristan gaped. Serenity moved off the dance floor and stood beside her boyfriend. "Yeah, I told her she's the best"

People started to dance around her as Anzu kept her eyes closed and immersed herself in the rhythm of the beat. Her legs, her arms her hair, every part of her moved in synch with the tunes. In fact Jounouchi found himself looking intently at this dancing queen and how she was able to dominate the dance floor. It was as though her blue eyes lit up, as did Jou's deep almond eyes when he looked at her move.

Jou was even to spell bound to notice that Serenity had started to feel sick and was in the bathroom until the end of the night, Tristan followed her off course. Jounouchi did not notice anyone or anything around him, he only had eyes for Anzu on the dance floor.

It was in that moment, he leapt in literally nudging everyone else who was crowded around her out of the way. Anzu opened her eyes to see her friend, shirtless with his tight black jeans, making an absolute fool of himself. He tried to mimic the moves of those around him but it looked more like he was practicing being a mime than dancing to music. Anzu giggled hysterically as she watched her friend, his blonde hair falling over his face, sweat dripping down his neatly ripped torso and his eyes fully focused on hers.

She slid toward him and danced around him, behind and in front of him. Jou smiled and continued to flail about with his arms.

"You got two left feet Jounouchi" Anzu laughed, dancing insatiably around him.

"I dont care, you can be the dancer for both of us" He panted, jumping up and down to the music. He had became rather fond of jumping repeatedly to the boom boom boom of the black eyed peas that he completely forgot himself and so did Anzu.

It was in the heat of the moment, the bridge of the song and glare of the multi colored lights, that Jounouchi impulsively grabbed Anzus hands. She graciously accepted and pushed her body up against his. He liked the feeling of her firm breasts against his chest, he had to make sure he did not enjoy himself too much, so he would twirl her around and hold her waist.

People began to cheer and as the song ended, two sweaty dance partners looked at each other, both panting extremely heavily. The black skirt Anzu had on clung to her sweaty thighs and she could see the beads dripping down Jous face. There was silence between them for a brief moment........ That was until another song began to play and a very handsome and familiar face appeared.

He swooped in from out of nowhere and gently touched Anzu's shoulder. She spun her head around, away from Jounouchi and looked into the face of the elusive man.

"Amelda?"

The tall man with the ear length red hair, removed his long trench coat and offered his hand to hers.

"Will you take the floor with me Anzu?"

Jounouchi could not believe his eyes. Here he was making the moves on Anzu who had suddenly become more interesting, when Mr "I lost my brother and worked for a maniac who killed my family" Comes swooping in like an eagle to catch his prey, the prey being his best friend and girl pal Anzu Mazaki.

Anzu did not know what to say, i mean she had always noticed Amelda and felt sorry for him like she did many guys with troubled pasts, one of the reasons she was crushing on kaiba was his sad past had pulled on the strings of her heart.

Thinking quickly Anzu nodded. She then looked over at Jou and told him she would not be long.

Jou then faded into the background as Amelda took Anzu by the hand and spun her around. He had force and precision, unlike Jounouchi, Amelda could dance and enjoyed being accompanied by such an alluring dance partner like Anzu.

The music all started to sound the same to Jou, who resumed his place on the couch and ordered himself another drink.

He could not help but glance over at Anzu who seemed to be captivated by Amelda and his dancing ways.

"Puh stupid psycho jerk" Jou grunted.

I mean sure he had hated kaiba, and anyone who disliked kaiba was fine by Jounouchi, but then it looked as though Amelda had made his peace with the rich snot after he found out that it was not Mr Gosaburo kaiba who killed his family, it was in fact the idiot they were working for named Dartz.

"He's probably the best man at the wedding" He snarled to himself. Just then he widened his eyes and contemplated that thought.

"Holy shi..."

"It is nice to see you again Anzu" Amelda said politely.

Anzu nodded and observed the silver necklace around Ameldas neck. His green shirt was nice and he had those khaki army pants, that reminded her of a soldier, a very hot soldier....

She spun around again and took Amelda by the hand. "So what brings you back to Domino?"

Amelda continued to dance with Anzu, gently moving his hands along her waist. "Well I have been invited to a wedding"

Anzu's heart sunk and she immediately stopped dancing. "Uh Wedding?"

"Yes, Im guessing you have read the papers" "Its Seto Kaiba"

Anzu felt her face flush and it was not due to the dancing.

Amelda continued. "Hes not that bad of a guy" "although Mai and me never hit it off, but if he can handle a high maintenance blonde like her then..." He stopped talking and looked at Anzu perplexed.

"Are you alright?"

Anzu moved away from Amelda and shook her head.

"Im sorry I have to go"

Anzu raced toward the couch where Jounouchi was.

Amelda stood there, his hands in the air. "what the hell was that?"

* * *

Anzu grabbed her coat and pulled Jounouchi off the couch. "We have to go NOW"

Jounouchi moved his arm away and sighed. "I know Anzu"

anzu felt tears well in her eyes. "He...he's going to their wedding and and..." "He danced with me..." "I...I"

She held her face in her hands to cry.

Jou wrapped his jacket around Anzu and patted her on the back.

"Its gonna be okay" "Truth is I'm not to thrilled about it either"

Anzu rubbed her eyes. "Oh sorry Jounouchi, I did not even think of how it must be hurting you, with Mai and all" She blubbered.

"Hey dont go blaming yourself" Jou grabbed her shoulders and leaned her close for a hug.

Anzu cried into his shoulder as the two of them walked out of the club.

When the two of them reached Dukes car they realized they had no way home.

"Aw man, Duke will be hours away and Serenity went home ages ago"

Anzu looked at jou, "really when?" "I didnt even see her leave"

"Yeah apparently she aint well" "Im gonna go check on her when I get home" "Shes at mine and Tristans for the week so yeah" Jou said.

Anzu then wiped her eyes and smiled slightly. "I guess you and me were having to much fun dancing to notice"

Jou laughed and wrapped an arm around Anzus shoulder. "Yeah, you were amazin"

Anzu brushed the compliment aside. "Oh stop it" "anyone is better than a man with two left feet"

"Hey" Jounouchi play tackled her until they both fell onto the concrete floor.

For a split second they gazed into each others eyes, before snapping out of their daze.

"Uh didnt you say you were hungry" Jou leapt on to this feet.

"Uh yeah I am" Anzu replied. Jou helped her to her feet and the two of them walked a block to the nearest fast food place.

Afterward they decided to call a taxi home.

Sitting in the yellow vehicle, Jounouchi had a random idea.

"Hey Anzu, since uh Serenity's gonna be staying over at mine and I got heaps a room" He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah?" Anzu raised a brow.

"Why dont cha stay at mine until Serenity goes back or somethin?" "Ya know its awful boring bein on your own in that place of yours"

Anzu thought about it for a second then smiled.

"Yeah that sounds great" "I hardly ever get to see Serenity" She then looked at Jou. "Only if you are sure"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "YES Anzu Im sure, now hurry up and get your things"

"Okay" Anzu hopped out of the cab, to collect her clothes and raced back down to the taxi waiting outside.

On the way back to the flat, the two friends had exactly the same thing on their mind, and it was not "I hope Serenity is okay"

"I hope Serenity is alright" Anzu said, making brief conversation. She was thinking of something else entirely.

"Well she will be when I get there" "Oh and you're good at all that mothery stuff" Jou replied.

Anzu laughed and pointed to herself. "Oh am I?"

Jounouchi nodded and reminded her of all the times she looked after the entire group of their friends during all the duel tournaments and so on.

Feeling tired, Anzu yawned and placed her head onm Jou's knee to sleep.

Jounouchi did not mind this at all, and actually started stroking her hair.

"You're a good friend Jou" she said, eyes closed.

"Yeah you too Anzu" He replied. "You too"

_Man she looked fine on the dance floor, and she is lyin on me.... _Jou let himself think these thoughts, as he looked out in to the night sky they drove past.

_I could lie here forever, for some reason its like Im safer with Jounouchi than anyone else in the world _Anzu let her thoughts caress her as the cab drove into the night....

* * *

** That same evening**

Mai was on the phone to Serenity in Seto kaibas room. The hour was late, the moon was full and Seto was ready to spend the night with his fianc'e.

"Uh huh" "Oh thats great Serenity" "Yeah il have to make time to see you this week"

Mai carried on chatting over the phone, while Seto snuck up from behind her and started removing her purple lingere.

She giggled and tried to suppress it over the phone.

"Seto" She whispered. "what?" "oh no not you Serenity"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispered into her ear. "Get off the phone"

Mai closed her eyes and held his hands over her breasts.

"Okay" She moaned.

"Serenity I gotta go"

....."You're what?"....

just then Seto took the phone out of Mai's hand and threw it on the floor.

He lifted her up and placed her on the bed where they proceeded to make love.

He started kissing her but her heart was not in it.

Seto moved off of her body and rolled his eyes. "What have that Katsuya family done now?'

Mai rose up and placed both her hands on her Fiance's face.

"Serenity's pregnant"

TBC

* * *

**In the next chapter**

Anzu starts to grow more and more friendly with Jounouchi, proving that life is not all bad  
What however will happen when Jou finds out about his little sister? and who will tell him? will it be mai?

Also later on in the fic, Amelda returns with an offer for Anzu

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**There must be something there that wasn't there before**

_Chapter four_

**A/N**

Okay i realize i mixed up the character plot with the second chapter.

Tristan IS with Serenity but is not living with her, she is also 18 and well doing things with Tristan that Jonouchi does not yet know about :D  
I will continue to call Tea, Anzu and Joey Jounouchi, however it may be a little late to change Tristan, duke and serenity's names to their japanese ones or else readers will start to complain and the forever changing names of the characters, also Jounouchi has a bit of money left over from the Tournament and Yami is in Egypt with his girlfriend Mana.

i also wanna continue this fic i am enjoying it XD

* * *

**Chapter four**

_**Let me love you tonight**_

When Anzu and Jou reached the apartment, Jou was carrying Anzu, who had fallen asleep on the way home.

Tristan was sitting next to Serenity on the main couch, rubbing her back. Serenity was looking ashamed and had tear marks on her face.

"Someones tired" Tristan said, looking at a tired Anzu in Jous arms.

"Uh yeah, she danced herself sick" Jou replied.

"Im gonna put her in Serenitys guest room, if thats all good with you Sis"

Serenity did not look up she just nodded her head and clasped onto her cup of cocoa.

Jou noticed Serenitys behavior but agreed that first he had to take care of his friend, so he placed her gently in one of the double beds in the guest room. Anzu breathed softly while Katsyua put her into bed, he removed her black shoes and threw the duvet over her. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few seconds....

_"Whats she talkin about?" "How can she think she's ugmo?" "She's....." _He almost blurted out those thoughts but instead he held in a deep breath and patted Anzu on the head.

"Sweet dreams"

Once he was back in the lounge he slumped on to the couch beside his little sister.

"Ah women" he sighed, looking over at his weeping Sister quizzically.

Serenity turned to Jou and burst into tears.

"Jonouchi" "Its all my fault" she cried.

Jou wrapped his arms around his sister, he then gave Tristan a stern look.

"What did you do?"

"woah woah, hold up its not what it seems, well okay so it is but..." Tristan fumbled over his words and backed away from the couch slowly.

"Yeah, you better start gettin your story straight buddy or Ima gonna.."

"Jou, no please dont be mad at him" Serenity pleaded.

She then looked over at Tristan and held out her hand. Tristan placed his palm in hers and they both looked at Jonouchi.

"Ah Im guessin ya not sick sis?"

"No jou, not exactly, its worse than that..." Serenity clasped a tighter hold of her boyfriends hand.

Tristan did not sit down beside her, he feared what Jou would do next.

Jonouchi felt his face heat up, his fists clenched and he stood up.

"I KNEW IT" "I KNEW IT" I TOLD YOU IF YOU SLEPT WITH GUYS YOU WOULD GET A DISEASE"  
"DID I NOT TELL YOU SERENITY?"

He lunged toward Tristan, but a blubbery Serenity, got in her brothers way.

"Jounouchi Im pregnant" she screamed.

Naturally the sound from the lounge woke up Anzu in the guest room, she stirred for a bit then realized where she was.

"Jou must have..." She said to herself, putting two and two together. This made her smile, the thought of her friend putting her to bed was rather sweet.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jounouchi crying out "NOOO"

Anzu pressed her ear against the door to see if she could hear what was going on, there was no way she was about to walk into this battlefield.

Jounouchi knelt on the floor and threw his fists in the air.

"Why?" "God why me?" "why her?" he looked over at Tristan and pointed fiercely.

"WHY HIM?" he bellowed.

Tristan folded his arms. "Hey watch your mouth Jou, I am not carrying any diseases like you say and another thing"

Serenity advised her boyfriend to stop talking, as Jonouchi was twitching in rage.

Kneeling beside him, Serenity cupped her brothers face.

"I love him, we love each other"

jou looked at his sister and put his hands on her arms.

"You do?"

Serenity nodded.

He looked over at his friend, Tristan nodded repeatedly "What do you think man?"

Jou knew Tristan adored Serenity and had never actually thought someone like her would ever go near him, so for her to be pregnant to him was the best thing ever for him.

Jonouchi helped Serenity up.

"Well you'd better look after her" "Treat her good and all that" Tristan listened as the blonde laid down the law.

"When it comes to Serenity, there aint no body I care about more" "Er no offense to you man its just ya know she's family"

Tristan smiled and nodded. "Yeah i know" he said, placing a had around Serenitys waist.

He kissed Serenitys tear stained cheek and gently wiped the stains away.

"You did say if anyone was gonna date your sis, its better that its me right?" Tristan said.

Jonouchi nodded his head. "Yeah I did say that"

He scratched the back of his head and walked into the kitchen.

"ah I just gotta get my head around this, so il see you two tomorrow yeah?"

Serenity kissed her brother on the forehead. "Thank you Jou" "You're the best"

"Yeah yeah" he sighed and gave her a hug.

Tristan gave Jou and one arm hug and thanked him for being okay about everything.

"Remember what I said though" Jou warned his friend just incase he had already forgotten.

Serenity and Tristan went into his bedroom to talk. "Hey Sis, does Ma know?"

Serenity turned around. "Uh yeah she does"

"Shes actually okay with it" Tristan added. "She kinda likes me" he said uneasily, knowing the tension between Jonouchi and his mother.

Jou stared blankly for a few moments.

"Our Ma, she thinks you're alright?" he could not come to terms with that.

Serenity hugged Tristan and giggled a little.

"Yes Jou, she likes him as my boyfriend, she thinks he is a nice guy"

Tristan kissed Serenity on the head and grinned.

"What can I say?" "Mothers love me"

"Yeah, yeah get outta here" Jou dismissed the two love birds and watched them enter Tristans room happy to be together.

Jou poured himself a strong cup of coffee. He placed both his hands on the kitchen bench and exhaled.

"My Sister..."

Realizing coffee would simply no suffice, Jounouchi reached for a can of beer in the fridge and cracked open a can.

"Can I have one?"

Jou spun around. "Anzu, you're awake"

Anzu rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, it was kind of difficult to sleep"

Jonouchi tossed a can of beer to his friend and the two of them went back in to the lounge.

"Can you actually believe all of that?" Jonouchi sighed.

Anzu clasped the can and rested her head on Jou's shoulder.

"Yeah, its pretty um..." "sorry Jou i dont know what to say" "Sorry I guess"

Jou leaned his head against Anzu's and sighed again.

"Yeah, but its gonna work out" "Tristan loves my sister, and get this"  
He rose from his slouch. "My mom likes Tristan"

Anzu raised an eye brow and lifted her head off her friend shoulder. "No?" "Tristan?" "Really?"

"Uh huh, i know i didn't believe it either, but Serenity said so i guess she aint lyin"

Anzu took a large swig of her drink and slouched back into the couch.

"Wow, well at least their happy" Jou nodded, sitting on the edge of the couch deep in thought.

"Yeah, and I reckon i was pretty damn awesome about the whole thing"

Anzu started to laugh. "Off course you were Jou"

Jou turned to face her. "No I mean it, hell I could have tossed Tristan out on his ass and we'd neva see each other again but no"

Anzu smiled. "You're a nice guy Jonouchi"

"hmph" Jou replied, taking the last remaining gulps of his beer.

He threw the can on the carpet and slumped in to the couch beside Anzu.

"Mai doesn't think i am"

Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Jou she never said that" "She just dosen't wanna date you cuz she's with...you know" Her voice lowered with a hint of sadness.

Jou put his arm around Anzu's shoulder.

"Yeah well you're nice to Anzu"

Anzu nods in agreement. "Yeah too nice sometimes"

Jou pats her on the head with his hand and sighs again.

"Are we the only good ones left?"

Anzu thought about that question for a minute. "I dont know maybe"

She then stretched out her arms and moved herself up of the couch.

"Come on, no more self pity" "We are still young and fun"

Jou tilts his head to the side. "Yeah I spose we are"but uh What do you plan we do?"

Anzu pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "You have some more beers right?"

Jou's brown eyes widened. "Anzu Mazaki, you never have more than like one drink ever"

"Well its time to cut loose" "Besides i dont have dance school til tomorrow night so we can sleep in"

She then realized what she had said. "Oops i meant I can sleep in, ah you can sleep in to, in your own bed"

Jo laughed, got up off the couch and patted her on the shoulder. "Its cool, i knew what you meant"

_An hour or so later_

The beers had well and truly gone by now, and the thoughts of warm and fuzzy were kicking in. Anzu started to feel a little dizzy, a feeling she had not at first experienced from alcohol. Jou however had been there before and was laughing at the look on Anzus face.

"Jonouchi you and me should go in to business" She slurred, standing up.

Jonouchi was sprawled across the couch enjoying the feeling of slight intoxication.

"Is that right Miss Mazaki?"

"Yes Jonouchi" "With your money and my dancing skills" "We could um... well we could..." Anzu went blank then fell on top of her best friend.

Jonouchi rubbed her back affectionately and she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Im feel sorta drunk" "do you think I'm drunk?" she looked at Jonouchi in the eyes while she lay on top of him.

Jou had never seen this side of Anzu before. Sure she could be fun but Anzu was usually the girl who cleaned things up, including everyone else's mess.

"You're alright Anzu" Jou warmly said, stroking her brown hair.

Anzu then rose herself up and smiled at her friend.

"I can dance too"

Jonouchi nodded and watched as Anzu started dancing on the lounge room floor in her uniform.

Her hair was messy, her make up had faded and the uniform was creased and stained, but in Jou's eyes she had never looked more attractive.

"Im a maniac, maniac on the floor..." she sang as she pranced around waving her hands from side to side.

Jonouchi got up and put his arms around her waist. She started to giggle.

"I think its time to get you to bed" He said feeling pretty light himself.

Anzu nodded and let Jonouchi lead her into the guest room.

Anzu stumbled into the room and tripped over a pair of Serenity's heels.

"oops don't tell your sister Jou" She pressed a finger to her lips and made a hushing sound.

Jonouchi nodded his head and laughed.

Anzu Flopped onto the bed while Jonouchi tried to find his bearings.

anzu laughed when jonouchi fell onto the floor beside Serenity's bed.

"I'm too tired to walk to my room, il sleep here" he whispered. "shhh dont tell Serenity"

Anzu curled up on the other bed and laughed. "I think she is with her boyfriend" "She will be.....kissing him and and..." suddenly Anzu stopped talking and started to cry.

Jonouchi staggered toward her and lay down beside her. "Whats wrong?" He asked, facing her.

"No one loves me" "Everyone we know is in love and I'm all alone" she cried.

Jonouchi shook his head in disbelief. "You are not alone" "you got me, besides I think that other guy, uh red head liked ya"

Anzu continued to cry. "He's going to that wedding, I dont want to speak to him"

She then looked at Jo with tear stained eyes. "And you...you are..."

Jonouchi felt his stomach clench, was he about to be sick or did he feel nervous for some reason?

"I'm what?"

Anzu wrapped her arms around him in a giant hug.

"You're spectacular" "Everyone should love you"

"wow, she must be off her face" Jo said under his breath, happily returning the hug.

"Aw Anzu you are nice, everyone loves ya" "you have heaps a friends, more than Mai and Seto kaiba combined"

Anzu wiped her eyes, "and redhead?"

Jou nodded, "yes and Amelda"

Anzu then looked to the ceiling.

"What good is it all Jounochi?" "If you do not have someone to love?'

Jonouchi put his hands behind his head and lay on his back while Anzu sat up.

"Anzu" he began. She looked around.

"I dunno maybe Im a little drunk but I mean it"

"Mean what?" she asked.

He rose up and sat parallel with her.

"You are awesome" "You are an awesome dancer, an awesome friend" "And...you're smokin hot"

Anzu blushed and looked away.

"Jonouchi you are sweet" "But Im not that hot"

Jo rolled his eyes and cupped her face fiercely with his hands, Anzu froze in the moment.

"What do I have to do to make you see how beautiful you are?"

Anzu felt more tears fall down her face, this time they were not because she was sad, rather because she felt that someone right here and right now actually loved her....

Closing her eyes, she kissed him on the lips. The kiss was brief and Anzu was unsure how her friend would take it.

He returned the kiss with a longer more intense one, until the were laying intertwined in each others arms.

"Im not kissing you cuz I'm drunk" Anzu said, moving her arms all over her friends body.

"Na me neither" Jo replied, caressing her breasts.

He reached for her bra when she looked at him. "Will you?"

"Only if you're sure"

Anzu nodded "I am"

It was then in the early hours of the morning, Anzu Mazaki experienced Jonouchi Katsuya in a whole new way.

* * *

When the sun shone through the next morning, Anzu stirred and opened her eyes. She noticed Jonouchi lying asleep beside her. He did look cute snuggled up into the pillow, with his blonde hair hanging over his eyes.

It was then that reality had hit her. Anzu was no longer a virgin and now more than ever aware of the consequences of her actions.

She leapt out of bed and hurried into the shower....

Letting the hot water soak itself into her skin, Anzu contemplated her relationship with Jonouchi.

"He is sweet and we are friends" "Maybe we should give it a go"

She did not have to think to long, before she heard someone come in to the bathroom. She froze and turned the shower off.

"Why did I not lock the door?" "why did i not lock the door?" she repeated to herself.

Peering through the shower curtain, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

Jonouchi had come in to check on her, he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

"He uh Anzu I was thinkin about last night and I thought if you wanna we could..."

Anzu jumped out of the shower and wrapped herself around Jonouchi, kissing him.

"Well okay then" He smiled, throwing a towel around her.

Anzu wrapped the towel around her properly and gave Jo a peck on the cheek before heading back into the guest room to change.

"Wait til the gang hear about this" Jonouchi smirks.

* * *

**3 Months later**

Anzu arrived home from work, after another busy day. She was looking forward to her dance class tonight, since she would finally get the results of her exam she took a few months ago, the same time her and Jonouchi got together.

Serenity greeted Anzu at the door, her belly was slightly swollen. Her long hair dangled almost down to where her stomach was.

"Hey Serenity" "How was your Mom?"

"Oh she was good, she wants to to take me out next week to look for baby clothes"

Anzu placed her handbag on the lounge floor and sat down.

"Do you even know if its a boy or a girl yet?"

Serenity walked out of the kitchen with two cups of lemon tea.

"No, but we will next month and Mom just wants to buy a whole lot of white and green clothes"

Anzu nodded "Just incase right?"

Serenity nodded and sat beside Anzu.

"Tristan will be home soon" She said. "Oh and Jonouchi is in his room, have you told him you're here?"

Anzu smiled. "I thought id surprise him" Anzu said sipping on her tea.

"I practically live here anyway"

"you and me both" Serenity added.

Jonouchi emerged out of his room, wearing a white t shirt and baggy blue jeans, he smelt pretty good as well and Anzu wanted to run her fingers through his hair.

Jonouchi leant over the couch and kissed Anzu. "Hey"

Anzu looked up at Jonouchi and kissed him back. "hey you, oh remember I get my results from my exam tonight"

"Yeah yeah I remembered" Jonouchi sighed.

"I reminded him" Serenity piped up.

Jonouchi slid in next to Anzu on the couch.

"Oh thanks sis now i look like an ass"

Anzu shook her head and rested her head on his chest. "No you don't"

Anzu closed her eyes and wanted to fall asleep but couldn't as she had class that night. Anzu had been extremely tired recently and run down, she put it down to the stress of both work and classes.

"Hey wake up" Jonouchi tapped her nose. "Im up" Anzu widened her eyes and sat up.

"I still dont know why I'm so tired" Anzu yawned.

Serenity looked at her friend with concern, as she headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Well you know Anzu Im tired heaps of the time" "but thats cuz I'm, you know pregnant"

Anzu paused. "And?"

"what I mean is, maybe you should go to the doctor to check it out"

Anzu thought about the prospect of seeing a doctor, but figured it was just tiredness and if Serenity could cope with it while being pregnant at the same time, then Anzu surely could.

"Il leave it for now" anzu said, resting herself on Jonouchi again.

Serenity sighed and went back in to the kitchen.

Jonouchi kissed Anzu on the head..

About half an hour later, Anzu stirred, she woke up to find that she was the only one in the lounge. She figured she must have fallen asleep on the couch. Anzu could hear Tristans voice, and heard Jonouchi and Serenity talking about something or other in the dining room.

"Wow did i miss dinner?" she said aloud, getting up off the couch.

She then headed toward the bathroom to pee first.

When she got their she looked in the bathroom draws for a couple of pain killers. Anzu had been getting headaches recently and had become good friends with asprin.

while she rummaged through the first aid supplies and empty parectomol boxes, she stumbled upon a pregnancy test, unused and unopened. It must have been Serenity's.

"Man how many did she need?" Anzu thought, as she observed the box and its markings.

"Takes 30 seconds all you need to do is..."

Suddenly a crazy thought entered Anzu's mind.

"Should I?" "Its not like I am or anything" "Jou and me are always careful" "Besides we've only been together for three months"

by the time Anzu had managed to convince herself of all the reasons why she could not be pregnant, she had torn open the test and proceeded to take it.

She waited impatiently for the line to turn either blue or double. "Two lines means Yes" "One blue line means no"

She saw a blue line appear and mouthed a large "Phew"

She then saw another line appear, and dropped the test onto the bathroom floor.

"No, no NO" she panted. Her face was heating up.

She suddenly stood still and remembered her and Jonouchi's first time, it was unexpected and unprotected.

She gasped and quickly threw the test in the bin, washed her hands thoughroly and ran to get her clothes.

Before Serenity could even head out of the kitchen to see where she was, Anzu was out the door.

"Anzu" Serenity called. She peered out the window to see Anzu running down the street with a bag full of clothes and her handbag.

"Ah Jo, Anzu's ran away"

Jonouchi sprinted down the stairs and ran down the street as the night sky fell.

"ANZU" he called. He panted as he ran but did not stop calling her name.

From a distance Anzu could hear her name being called, she knew it was her boyfriend.

Thoughts were racing through her mind, and she could not bare to tell Jonouchi, She could barely take the news herself.

"Do I keep it?" "What will happen to my life?" "what if Jonouchi is angry?" all these thoughts were swimming around, she could not concentrate.

Anzu came to a small alley way where a large brick wall was standing before her.

She fell to her knees and the concrete grazed her skin.

She then felt a voice telling her to "listen to her heart"

Anzu knew jonouchi for years, Even if they were in a mess he would never bail on her NEVER

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you  
Listen to you heart, theres nothing else you can do_

At the end of the ally by the street lamp Jonouchi stopped, he leaned over and put his hands on his knees. He was still panting, but kept calling.

"ANZU" "An..." he had found her, metres in front of her, kneeling on the ground.

He slowly walked up behind her. Anzu could feel his steps.

She turned around and looked up at him. He looked confused and bewildered.

Anzu went to speak but she found herself frozen with fear, it was in that moment she knew exactly how Serenity must have felt when she told Jonouchi she was pregnant, or how she must have felt telling Tristan...

Tristan loved Serenity and was thrilled, Anzu was so fearful of how Jonouchi would react that her mouth would not move.

_And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you cant find the word_

The thought of the night they spent together and the nights ever since, were pretty good. Jo had let his guard down, Anzu had given herself over to Jonouchi and although it scared the hell out of both of them, it felt right too.

_The scent of magic, the beauty thats been  
When love was wilder than the wind_

Her eyes watered before him as Jonouchi knelt beside her and put his hands around her shoulders.

"Whatever it is, you dont have to run from me" "We're friends too you know" he said with a warm smile.

Anzu wiped her eyes and gulped.

"Jonouchi I'm pregnant" ....

she took another breath in and out and said.

"To you"

She quickly stood up but her knees had been cut up pretty badly from when she slammed herself against the concrete, that she fell to the floor.

_Listen to your heart, before you tell him good bye _

Jonouchi did not stop to think of what Anzu had said, he scooped her up and led her back into his apartment...

* * *

TBC

Looks like J and A have alot to talk about, oh and theres always Serenity's baby AND Seto and Mai's wedding  
And what about Amelda?

Its all on so keep reading

* * *


End file.
